Pulsión paternal
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Entre todas las desgracias de la infancia de Dean y Sam, tuvieron suerte en algo: una apariencia tan adorable, que primero  les consiguió a Ellen Harvelle y después, a Bobby Singer.


**¡Hola!**

**Este es un pequeño fic sobre la vez que se conocieron Bobby y los Winchester. En realidad, se suponía que debían ser dos o tres párrafos pertenecientes a otro fic humoristico, pero se me creció, así que lo dejamos así e intentamos seguir puliendo el fic original. Que no, no era de los Winchester de pequeños.**

**Tratando de situarlos temporalmente dentro de la serie... la verdad es que no es necesario. Aunque por algunas referencias es obvio que es muy al final de la quinta temporada o en lo que va de la sexta. **

**Las partes en cursiva, ya lo van a notar, son acotaciones de pensamientos de Bobby. O de recuerdos. En todo caso, discurso interno de Bobby.**

**Como siempre: Los personajes no son míos. Nada relacionado con la serie me pertenece. Si asi fuera, veríamos mucho más seguido el lado oscuro de Cass.**

_**Pulsión paternal**_

Bobby Singer se debatía aún sobre si despertar a los hermanos Winchester o no. Su inesperada llegada a medianoche lo había sorprendido y, aunque besaría a un demonio antes de confesarlo, _(Esperen: eso ya lo había hecho)_ enternecido. Dean había llegado medio muerto de hambre y frío, arrastrando a un Sam que caminaba a tropezones por el sueño.

Así era como los había visto bajar la primera vez del Impala, mientras John preguntaba con desconfianza si él era Bobby Singer, quien podía tener los repuestos para su auto y tal vez otras cosas que necesitaba. Dean tenía siete años en ese entonces y Sam sólo tres. Era realmente una suerte, pensó Bobby, que Sam fuera un niño tan delgado y pequeño, porque Dean, aunque era bastante grande de espaldas para su estatura, un poco retacona, no estaba ni cerca de estar bien alimentado como para sostener el peso muerto de su hermanito, quien se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el pulgar de la otra mano resbalandose de su boca.

Bobby pudo ver, en la oscuridad de ese crepúsculo de noviembre, que el niño mayor estaba pálido y temblaba un poco. Pero cuando habló, con una vocecita obviamente infantil pero a la vez concienzuda, no hubo ningún rastro de temblor, queja o miedo.

- ¿Nos vamos a demorar mucho, papi?- El niño resopló un poco por el esfuerzo cuando acomodó mejor los brazos para sostener a su hermano, que se le resbalaba. El pequeño simplemente enterró aún más el rostro en el hombro de su hermano mayor, dando un leve quejido y acurrucandose más. - Sammy tiene frío.- Bobby vió que "Sammy" sólo tenía una camisa de franela y una remera debajo. El otro tampoco parecía muy abrigado, su camisa ni siquiera era de franela.- Y yo tengo hambre.- agregó bajito.

- Ya te dije, Dean.- la voz de su padre sonó un poco irritada.- En cuanto arreglemos el auto, iremos a ese motel a dormir y comeremos algo.- Bobby vió la mirada de suplica del tal Dean y aparentemente su padre tambièn, porque bufó, aún más molesto.- Es todo, Dean.- el ñino asintió con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, para recargare en el Chevrolet negro. Sam volvió a quejarse, intentando aferrarse más aún a su hermano. Si era posible.

- ¿Por qué no esperan adentro?- intervinó de improvisto Bobby. - Pueden sentarse en el sofá y taparse un poco con una manta.-

El rostro de Dean se ilumino por un momento. Aunque tal vez había sido el relámpago que surcó el cielo, porque enseguida John Winchester dijo que no era necesario tomarse molestias, que lo único que quería era arreglar el auto y marcharse antes de que se desatará una tormenta.

- No es molestia.- insistió Bobby, empezandose a sentirse un poco irritado también. Eran sólo dos críos, no podían seguir a la intemperie ni por un segundo más en una noche como aquella. - Hay una cocina alli también.- dijo una obviedad, por supuesto, pero pudo ver la sonrisa pecosa de Dean a espaldas de su padre.

- De verdad, no es necesario... - intento seguir con su negativa John.

- Por favor, papá.- sería prácticamente la primera y última vez que Bobby escucharía ese tono lastimero en Dean. - Sam no ha comido nada desde la mañana. Yo puedo soportarlo, soy mayor. Estoy bien. Pero él no. Puedo hacerle un sandwich y darle un vaso de leche.- dijo el niño con decisión. - Por favor.- Ese fue el preciso momento en que Bobby Singer, que hasta la horrible muerte de su esposa había soñado siempre con tener dos o tres chicos a los que malcriar, _(Tres en realidad, dos niños primero, que aprenderían mecánica de él y a los que le enseñaría tomar cerveza un poco antes de la edad legal, aunque nunca manejaría después de haber tomado.) (Y una niña más pequeña, rubia, delicada y dulce como su madre, a la que habría que espantarles los pretendientes a punta de escopeta.) d_ecidió que si alguien tenía que hacer reaccionar a John Winchester sobre sus hijos, él se presentaba para el puesto.

Ahora, años después, se llamo _ingenuo_ a si mismo. Nadie hacía reaccionar a John Winchester sobre nada.

_Maldita sea_, si los chicos habían heredado eso con el apellido.

- Por supuesto, hijo. Entra ya.- Bobby abrió la puerta y no espero a que John les diera permiso, empujó a Dean dentro y lo llevó hasta la cocina. John entro detrás de ello, no muy conforme pero sereno. No tenía idea porque, pero era realmente una suerte que ese tal Bobby, un vendedor de partes de automóviles y una excelente ala de apoyo para todos los cazadores de la región, aunque ya no cazara tanto en terreno él mismo, hubiera tomado instantáneamente bajo su protección a sus dos chicos. - ¿Tienes hambre?-

- Un poco, señor.- murmuró Dean, parpadeando ante la brillante luz de la cocina y acercandose un poco a la hornalla para tomar calor, Sam también debió sentirse un poco mejor, porque aflojo la presión de sus brazos y libero el cuello de su hermano.

- Soy Bobby.- dijo el hombre, sacando dos platos de la alacena. - Recién hice la cena. ¿Te gusta la sopa?-

- ¡Si, señor!- Dean sonrió: el calor le había devuelto un poco de color en el rostro.

- Aquí hay, entonces.- Bobby llenó un plato y se lo puso delante.- ¿No quieres pasarme a tu hermano? No podrás comer con él en brazos.- observó.

John espero que Dean lo mirará en busca de su aprobación o rechazo, pero su hijo lo ignoró. Miro con duda a Bobby e incluso dio unos pasos para atrás antes de (John nunca había visto tan cabalmente el significado de la frase) hacer de tripas corazón y sacudir levemente a Sam para despertarlo.

- ¿Sammy?- llamó en voz muy baja. Su hermanito menor gruño y se resfregó la nariz contra su camisa. - ¿Sammy? Vamos ¿Me escuchas?- repitió con paciencia. Era increíble como un niño de siete años podía ser tan dulce con su hermanito, que debía de significarle una molestia constante. - Estamos con papá y un señor muy amable, Bobby. Tengo hambre ¿No tienes hambres?-

- No, Dean. Quiero domir. Vamos a dormir.- suplico Sammy.

- Sammy, por favor. Ve un momento con Bobby.- pidió Dean con paciencia. - Tengo hambre.- había una ligera suplica en la voz, que quizás solo detecto Sam, porque levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

John se enderezo con atención. Dean detestaba que los extraños se acercarán a Sam. A veces incluso parecía que detestaba que el pastor Jim y él mismo lo apartarán de su hermanito por más de cinco minutos.

- Tengo chocolate.- tentó Bobby.

Sam miro fijamente a su hermano. Dean asintió con la cabeza y luego se acerco a Bobby, que lo tomó en brazos. Después, el hermano mayor se trepó como pudo a uno de los altos asientos y se metio una cuchara llena de sopa en la boca. El calor le hizo saltar lágrimas, pero se las trago con sopa y todo y tomó otra cucharada. A sólo dos sillas de distancia, Sammy lo miraba atentamente, como si temiera que se marchara sin él en cualquier momento. Cuando pasados cinco minutos vio que Dean no se movía de allí, el pequeño se relajo y enfrentó a Bobby.

- Quiero mi chocolate.- exigió, arrugando la nariz.

Fue allí cuando Bobby comprendió porque Dean se negaba a soltar a Sam a pesar del hambre y del frío. Y también, aunque se dio cuenta muchos años después cuando los muchachos ya tenían sus propios problemas _(Como haberle vendido el alma a un demonio por la vida de su hermano, por ejemplo.) _fue cuando decidió que Dean era su favorito. _(Y, si se sintió muy mala persona en ese momento)_ Bobby lo vio sostener la espalda de Sam solicitamente cuando lo sento junto a él para darle sopa y también vió el ademán que tuvo de tomar la cuchara y comenzar a alimentarlo cuando, pasado el primer acceso de hambre y frío, Sam se distrajo y no comió más. También vió la mirada de advertencia de John y como, sin que el hombre tuviera que decir nada más que: _"Acabate la sopa, Sam"_ Dean volvió a lo suyo y dejo, con visible esfuerzo, que su hermanito, debatiendose con el sueño y la severa mirada de su padre terminará de comer solo. Fue un momento tenso incluso para él que, no tenía idea aún, pero había entrado por primera vez al microcosmo Winchester. No quiso imaginar lo que significaba para el niño mayor, aunque con los años se haría una idea.

A la mañana siguiente, ya cerca del mediodía, los Winchester guardaron sus cosas en el maletero del Impala y se dispusieron a volver a la carretera una vez más. Cuando John les dio la espalda, Bobby le paso una bolsa llena de chocolates a Dean y le guiñó un ojo. El mayor la guardo con rapidez en su mochila y le echo una mirada de advertencia a Sam, cuya cara de felicidad los delataba a kilometros.

- Son para emergencias.- les dijo firmemente.

- Si, señor... Bobby.- Dean siempre olvidaba no llamarlo "señor".

De espaldas a ellos, John sonrió, haciendo como que no había notado nada: ni los dulces de contrabando ni la familiaridad tan rápidamente adquirida. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a confiar en los instintos de sus hijos, sobretodo de Dean. Si los chicos confiaban en Bobby, él también.

- Vuelvan cuando sea.- Bobby se agacho hasta las ventanillas del Impala para hablar con John y ver por última vez a los niños.

- Cuenta con eso.- el cazador estiró la mano y prendió la radio. El cassette de Cheap Trick que había dejado puesto comenzó a sonar.

- Suerte chicos. Cuida bien a Dean, ¿De acuerdo, Sammy?-

La expresión de orgullo porque lo tratarán como un adulto se borró de la cara de Sam cuando Dean habló.

- ¿Este? ¡Es sólo un bebé!-

- ¡No soy un bebé!-

- No hace ni un año que te sacamos de la silla para bebes.- afirmo el niño de ojos verdes.

- ¡Si que hace un año!- aunque Sam no tenía más que una remota idea del tiempo: "el otro día" podía ser la semana anterior.

- Ya estas llorando como bebé. Ponte el cinturón.- ordenó Dean.

- ¡No!- se cruzó de brazos, ofendido en su dignidad.

- Yo lo hare.- y lo hizo con tal rapidez, que Sam no tuvo tiempo de oponerse.

- ¿Tú no usas cinturón?- escucho la aguda vocecita de Sam sobre el estrepito de auto arracando.

- No.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Soy mayor.- y el pequeño Dean, a unos meses de cumplir ocho años se arrodillo en el asiento del Impala y saludo a Bobby con la mano, hasta que salieron por el portón y los perdió de vista.

_Todavía eran los buenos viejos tiempos_, en los cuales Bobby podía pensar en otras cosas que no fuera sacarles las papas del fuego a los Winchester _(Entiendase: ayudarlos a detener el Apocalipsis)_ y en la que incluso los otros cazadores no tenían tantos problemas que resolver a distancia. Así que le dedico un último pensamiento a los Winchester, especialmente al rubio:

"_Estamos bien jodidos."_

_**Bueno, el final me quedo un poco raro. Es que soy pésima para los finales. Cuando comienzo a imaginar una historia debería comenzar por el final y no por la escena disparadora, como suele ocurrirme. Igual, no se crean que me creo mucho mejor con las escenas disparadoras o con el desarrollo de las mismas. Mucho menos cuando me agarran estas compulsiones de escritura en la que escribo de dos o tres tirones y reviso cuatro veces los textos en 48 horas.**_

_**Volviendo al final, no sé si quedo suficientemente clara la idea de que Bobby esta pensando en sí mismo y en Dean respecto a la relación con Sam y John. Bobby sabe (al menos el de historia, que para mi no puede ser mucho mayor que John) que una vez que se ha metido en la vida de esos dos chicos ya no va a poder echarse atrás. Y también ve que Dean jamás se echaría atrás tratandose de Sammy. (Tengo una tendencia a desplazar el cariño y la admiración que debería sentir Sam por John hacia Dean. De una manera muy extrema que trato siempre de suavizar un poco. Supongo que son las secuelas de estudiar psicología en la Argentina) Y, también, aunque es un poco exagerado de mi parte, pero bueno, ya se ve venir todas las futuras discusiones de John y Sam. Y a Dean y al mismo en medio**_

_**Eso es todo. Por ahora, al menos. Las notas se me extendieron, pero es que gusta bastante hacerlas y tiendo a poner cualquier tontería que se me pase por la cabeza cuando reviso por quinta vez un escrito a las dos de la mañana.**_

_**Cualquier cosa... (Incluso quejas por mis extensas notas) ¡Reviews!**_


End file.
